ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dairou
How Dairou joined the Tourney Dairou was supposed to appear in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance but he didn't make the final cut. He is a former Seidan guard, who was imprisoned for killing the man who murdered his family. After escaping prison Dairou went rogue and decided to work as a mercenary. He takes assignments where he can find them, whether they are noble or not. Hired to kill a Czech arms dealer in Earthrealm, Dairou finds himself competiting with a Pars Marzban Kubard. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dairou cracks his knuckles. After the announcer calls his name Dairou slams his body down, then does two spin kicks as the camera zooms then pulls out his Autumn Dao saying "I've got a job to do." Special Moves Iron Leg (Neutral) Dairou blasts a three-pronged energy star from his leg. Tombstone Drop (Side) Dairou falls flat on his back, causing his opponent to fly into the air, leaving a possibility for a juggling combo. Arm Garrote (Up) Dairou jumps into the air with his arms open. If he hits, he wraps a wire around the opponent's neck, then comes down swinging the opponent down while hurting his/her neck. Leg Twister (Down) Dairou reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he twists the opponent's legs, then kicks him/her away. Stretch and Slam (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat: Deception Fatality. Dairou knocks the opponent down while holding their arms and rests a foot on their spine. From there, Dairou begins pulling violently against the limbs and then releases, sending the opponent into the ground with full force, causing them to explode. Chinese Surgery (Final Smash) Dairou runs swiftly to his opponent with his Autumn Dao ready. If he hits, he stabs the opponent with the dao and pulls out the liver, then does two cuts and cuts out the stomach, then goes behind and punctures the opponent's lungs with his hands, then finally, he cuts out the opponent's heart with his sword, leaving a Stamina KO cry and a life lost from the stock. Victory Animations #Dairou steps forth then moves his hands back saying "Rest well." then steps back and holds his fists down. #Dairou crouches, then raises his right foot and drops it then does two thrusting kicks saying "They won't find your ashes." #Dairou wipes blood off his Autumn Dao and says "Sorry to do this, friend." On-Screen Appearance Dairou swiftly runs in and circles his arms saying "Someone has given me this job to kill you." Trivia *Dairou's rival is the Pars Marzban who is one-eyed, Kubard. *Dairou shares his English voice actor with Greed, Andromeda Shun, Sabo, Agito, Golbat, Guyver I, Strider Hien and Turles. *Dairou shares his German voice actor with Bagel Bear and Guido Mista. *Dairou shares his Arabic voice actor with Greed. *Dairou shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Blackheart, Ichiro Miyata, Mr. Hinx and General Fong. Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes